1st Pontoon Battalion (Russian Empire)
|branch = |allegiance = Tsar of Russia|dates = 1804—1918|role = Engineering|size = Company, Battalion|command_structure = 20th Army Corps|battles = Napoleonic Wars World War I|current_commander = Colonel Mikhail Ivanovich Shcheglov}}The 1st Pontoon Battalion (1-й Понтонный батальон) was a battalion of the Imperial Russian Army that originated from a pontoon company mobilised from the Moscow Pontoon Depot. The battalion saw service from the Napoleonic Wars to the First World War. Although its lineage discontinued after the October Revolution, it did keep its traditions alive through the Military Engineering Academy "V.V. Kuybyshev". History In 1804 a company of pontooners were formed from the Moscow Pontoon Depot and assigned to the Pontoon Regiment. The company gained the designated of the 7th Pontoon Company and by 1806, the company was assigned to the 11th Artillery Brigade. By 1811 the company was designated as the 7th Pontoon Company and attached to the 6th Reserve Artillery Brigade and based in Moldova. During the French Invasion of Russia the company was attached to the Danube Army and in 1814 was expelled from the army because of its "abolition feelings". In 1815 the company was attached to the 1st Hussar Division. By 1817 the company was moved to Pskov and in 1818 was renumber as the 1st Pontoon Company. By 1822 the company was transferred to the Engineer Department and joined the 1st Pioneer Battalion with its pontoons. In 1832 the pontoon company moved to the 1st Reserve Sapper Battalion and renamed as the 1st Furstad Pontoon Company. In 1850 the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Sapper Companies were reorganised as pontoon companies and the battalion became the 1st Pontoon Park. In 1857 the battalion was attached to the 1st Army Corps and moved to Vilna under the 1st Sapper Brigade. In 1864 the battalion was reduced to a half-battalion and consisted of two companies following the reforms of the army. In 1866 the battalion moved to Warsaw and the next year it moved to Pornekhovo and in 1876 joined the 4th Sapper Brigade. In 1877 the battalion was expanded to become the 1st Pontoon Battalion still of two companies. In 1877 the 2nd Company was sent to the Danube as part of the Consolidated Pontoon Battalion. The next year the battalion was renamed as the 7th Pontoon Battalion, yet still composed of 2 companies. Upon change of name, the battalion moved to Pomekhova and in 1888 was transferred to Novogeorgievsk. By 1896 the battalion were attached directly to the Warsaw Military District and in 1899 gained their brand new, much needed, modern uniforms. By 1902 the battalion had moved to the city of Gora Kalwaria. In 1905 following the 1904 reforms, the battalion was expanded by another company to 3 and the 4th Reserve Pontoon Battalion was paired with the unit. In 1910, the battalion was renamed to their old name of the 1st Pontoon Battalion and when the engineer brigades were abolished, the battalion was attached directly to the 20th Army Corps. Before mobilisation, the battalion was the corps pontoon battalion of the 20th Army Corps and based in Kraslavka. The battalion had the following structure: * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Company * 1st Pontoon Company (Field Park Section) * 2nd Pontoon Company (Siege Park Section) During World War I, the battalion saw minimal service being part of the Northwestern Front and later the 9th Army. The battalion liked almost all army units was disbanded in 1918 following the October Revolution. Sources * Handbook of the Russian Army 1914 * Historical Background of the 1st Pontoon Battalion [in Rus] * Russian Central Military Archives | Imperial Army | Engineering and Military-Technical Troops and Groups [in Rus] * 1st Pontoon Battalion [in Rus] * 1st Pontoon Battalion - Officers of the Russian Imperial Army [in Rus] Category:Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Engineer Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1804 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918